The Silver Feather
by raydoesstuff
Summary: Minecraft Youtubers who were at odds for so long are united under one inky problem. Later chapters are inspired by theAwesomer's The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Parts 1 and 2. BajanCanadianxOC TBNRFragsxOC WARNING: This is not a detailed story. It is only a elongated synopsis. Read at your own risk.
1. Introduction

Youtube was the perfect place to see Minecraft commentary. But when CaptainSparklez found the powerful silver feather with Skydoesminecraft, Sparklez wanted to share but Sky decided to keep it for himself. Sparklez didn't want Sky to be vain so he created a team to make Sky regret his decision. Sky, angry at his old friend's plan, created his own group to keep him away from the Feather. Whoever's team has a hold of the Silver Feather gets all the resources they need, unless they lose it. CaptainSparklez (Jordan) created the Red Team: his deputy xRPMx13 (Ryan), his war leader AntVenom (Ant), his technician HuskyMudKipz (Quentin), his soldiers trainers TheNoochM (Matt) and Woofless (Rob), and his soldiers BajanCanadian (Mitch), TBNRFrags (Preston), ASFJerome (Jerome), setosorcerer (Seto), Juicetra (Juice), and IHasCupquake (Tiffany). Skydoesminecraft (Adam) created the Blue Team: his deputy deadlox (Ty), his war leader Bashur, his technician Bodil40 (Bodil), his soldier trainers TrueMU (Jason) and ChimneySwift (Swift) and his soldiers Gizzy14Gazza (Gizzy), Slamacow (Slam), Ssundee (Ian), Cavemanfilms (Dan), Kermitplaysminecraft (Kermit) and Adam's girlfriend dawnables (Dawn).

On the blue team, Adam Ty, Bashur, Jason, Gizzy, Slam, Ian, and Dan are preparing to verse the red team in a battle dome. Raydoesminecraft (Rachel/Ray), Adam's younger sister and a soldier trainee, prepares to train with Dawn. When the battle dome group enters the mini-dome, Dawn takes Ray to a special area that she always goes to test her bows. After the two girls hear footsteps in the distance, they realize that they are in red team area.

Meanwhile on the red team, Jordan, Ryan, Ant, Preston, Seto, Juice, and Tiffany anticipate winning battle dome in order to keep Adam from getting the Silver Feather. Mitch decides to skip battle dome because he wants to gather supplies, so Jerome joins him, Jerome reminds Mitch that he likes Tiffany but is too afraid to tell her. Mitch, embarrassed, informs Jerome that Tiffany likes Matt. They leave camp and head into the woods. While collecting sticks, Mitch and Jerome hear a noise coming from across a ravine. They notice Dawn, and Jerome demands to bring her back to camp.


	2. Chapter 1

As Ray sees the two red team members advancing Dawn, she shoots an arrow and it hits her exact target: less than a foot from one of the members' heads. Fortunately the boys don't notice Ray so Dawn forces her to leave before she gets caught. Ray races to blue team camp, watching Dawn getting taken to red team camp. Once back at camp, Ray finds Kermit, her most trusted friend. She explains to him about Dawn. Ray and Kermit meet up with Swift, who has led Adam to victory. The blue team has just won the Silver Feather when Kermit tells Swift about Dawn's whereabouts. Shocked, Swift hints to Adam about Dawn but he chooses the Feather over his girlfriend and tells Swift that he will send a rescue group for her. Having no trust in her brother, Ray packs up her bow and arrows and explains to Swift and Kermit that no one on the red team knows who she is. She can walk into Jordan's camp and become part of their team long enough that she can get Dawn safely to blue camp. Swift reminds Ray about Adam but Kermit wishes her luck. She notes not to disclose Adam about her plan, and leaves. Ray arrives at red camp determined to speak to Jordan. She proves to Jordan and Ant that she is an avid archer, leading them to put her in the head archer position, showing that the red team believes in equal rights. Ray is formally introduced to Mitch and Jerome. Jerome then brags about how the red team has captured a special member of their rival team and leads her down to the prison cells. Dawn waits for them to let her out but when she notices Ray, she pretends to be obedient. Jerome leaves Ray in change and pulls Mitch back outside. Hurrying, Ray unlocks Dawn's cell, gives her a set of keys that she found a wall, and puts Dawn into a cell closest to the door. She promises to return and leave as soon as possible. Dawn reminds her about Adam but Ray ignores the threat.

Back outside, Jerome bothers Mitch about Ray. Mitch starts to take interest to her and wants to get to know her more. He checks on her and they prepare for an upcoming "flag" survival games. As they enter the survival games arena, Mitch notices a lot of the blue team ready to win back Dawn. When the games start, Ray asks to join Mitch and they race off in an opposite direction than the others.

Adam notices that the red team's new member looks a lot like his sister. He confronts Jordan but Kermit tells Adam that it is a figment of his imagination. Everyone continues the games, although Adam believes that Jordan has brainwashed Ray.

While checking for supplies in chests, Ray and Mitch run into Preston, who takes a liking for her. When Ray does not seem interested, Mitch becomes relieved and spots Ty and Bashur racing after Jerome and Tiffany. Mitch runs to grab Ty's flag while Ray sneaks around a tree to grab Bashur's flag. He spins to find an irritated Bashur on his tail but as Bashur reaches to pull Mitch's flag, Ray holds Bashur's.

Eventually the only ones left in the games are Mitch, Ray, Jerome, Adam, Ty, Kermit, Jordan, and Gizzy, As soon as Gizzy, Jerome, Ty, and Kermit exit the game, death match starts. Ray quits on the spot, leaving Mitch defending for himself against Adam. Jordan and Adam get their flags pulled and Mitch ends up winner. Jordan demands the Feather but Adam demands Dawn in exchange. He agrees and red team heads down to the prisons, only to find Dawn missing. Ray realizes that Dawn must have gotten her own ideas and ran while the red team was in game. Upset but not mad, Jordan tells Ryan to notify Adam that although Dawn has escaped, red team still requires the Feather or else there will be a 2v2 Walls battle. Adam accepts the Walls battle and asks Bashur to join him. Jordan asks Ray, but only because he wants her skill and backstory.

Ray seems to be the best player out of the four, but the blue team believes that they will win. Once the walks go down, she is the first one to get the power bow. Even though the object of the game is to have to the opposing team's obsidian block in your inventory, Jordan goes as far as to playfully start shooting arrows at Adam. One of them hits Bashur, and eventually it ends up killing him. Ray immediately quits the game and travels as fast as she can back to blue team camp without saying goodbye to Mitch. She returns to camp to find everyone mourning Bashur's death. Jason is announced new war leader, with Ian taking Jason's place as trainer. Kermit asks Ray why she took so long, and the reason why she didn't return with Dawn, but after her. Ray explains what happened and even mentions that she has a crush on one of their soldiers. She says that he does not know that she is part of the blue team. Kermit promises not to tell anyone but he can't promise the Dawn won't. At this moment, she does not want to Dawn's path because she is with Adam and the deceased Bashur.

Meanwhile at red team camp, Mitch wonders where Ray has gone and comes to the realization that she is not who she says she is. He utters this quietly to Preston, who in turn, expresses it to Jordan. Jordan states to Mitch that he already knew that Ray was not true to the red team and the reason why he wanted her in the walls was because he needed to know her past. Mitch becomes infuriated, leaves the camp, and visits the ravine.

Ray, back in the blue team camp, decides to give everyone space and heads to the border. She erases a little part of the line separating the teams and walks through to the ravine, not knowing that Mitch is already there. When she spots him, Ray stays behind the trees.


	3. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Ray comes across Kermit, yet again. He tells her that the blue team has noticed her six hour disappearance and are ready to wage war against the red team. After cheering up from Kermit's words of wisdom, Ray helps him devise a plan to keep her safe. While Kermit acts as a distraction, Ray takes the Feather outside the "dome" into the "real world," so no one can find it. This plan works successfully, leaving Ray on her own outside the safest place in the world with the most powerful weapon in the world.

After wandering for about a day, Ray awakens to find herself in a small log cabin and an unfamiliar man staring at her. He introduces himself as Brice. Brice had saved her from near-starvation and a robbery from the town rebels. Ray explains where she is from and Brice asks her take her home. This is when she shows him the Feather and says she can't return until it's gone. She also mentions that she can't go int front of her brother and crush without a reasonable explanation. Brice tells her that he'll be by her side through the whole thing, chops up the Feather, buries it, and takes Ray back to the dome. They come across the blue team camp where everyone is rushing about, worrying about the "stolen" Feather that Kermit has tricked them into. For the first time in a while, both teams are working together. Ray reunites with Kermit and introduces him to Brice. Kermit nicknames him "GoldSolace.) Ray also tells Kermit that the Feather is gone for good. This is joyous news until Preston runs into the camp, holding the pieces of the Feather. When Brice tells Ray to face her fears, Kermit interrupts and the two get into a fight. As Ray walks away, she runs into Adam who takes her into one of the huts. She describes the past few days, Dawn, Jordan, Swift, and Kermit. Although she is hesitant about telling him that she likes Mitch, Ray begins to start but Adam interrupts, telling her that Dawn thinks that Ty and Ray go well together. All Ray can do is smile. Adam and his sister bond a little bit more trust and she is reminded that he would do anything for her. They leave the hut and circle back with the group. This time when Adam asks for a fair fight, Jordan indirectly insults Ray, age ring Adam and forcing him to call on a war. He tells Ty to look after Tay as the blue team plans, and forces the red team bro leave his camp and return to theirs. Feeling something that she's never felt before, Ray debates with Ty about going to the ravine. Ty ends up going with her.

Ty and Ray bond a little, and when he seems stronger than usual, he confesses that he is in love with her. Ty kisses Ray and she falls into the ravine. She ends up climbing up rocks to lay down on grass. As she advances to leave, Mitch appears. Mitch has figured out that she is a part of the blue team but he still likes her, and Ray is mutual. Jerome shows up to find the couple together. He figures out that they like each other but he promises not to tell Jordan or any of the others. Ray starts to leave but is caught by Preston, who chases her around the permitter of the red team camp before they arrive back at the ravine. Ty, who is still looking for Ray, notices Preston, mistakes him for another member of the red team, and rushes to tell Adam.

At red team camp, Jordan has promoted Preston to executive deputy, a position below Ryan. Mitch and Jerome overhear their conversation about Ray and find out that the red team has possession of her. Mitch, furious with Jordan's motives, threatens to break rules in order to save Ray. Meanwhile, Ty plans to sneak over to red team camp with Adam and Jason to save her as well. Although Ty knows she was kidnapped by the red team, he believes that the kidnapper was Mitch. Ty also plans to kill him. Tiffany tries to connect with a saddened Ray, who has no one to turn to. She also disagrees with Jordan's decision and promises Ray that she will try to ask him to let her leave. What the girls don't know is that there are many other who are after the red team's leader.

Adam, Ty, Jason, with Kermit slowly following in silence, run into Preston, who informs the group that he should not be messed with. When he tells them to leave red territory and they don't believe his warnings, Preston unveils an army of five others behind him. Adam, Ty, and Jason decide to retreat. Kermit quietly advances to the other team's base. He accidentally bumps into Jerome, who teams up with Kermit to both keep Mitch from getting killed and rescue Ray from the rest of the red team. At the blue team camp, Ty decides to go by himself to get Ray and kill Mitch.

That night, Tiffany tries to sneak out Ray but the two are caught by Preston and both sent to be locked in the cells. Kermit and Jerome show up and lead them to blue team camp. Ray reunites with Ty and Adam, who are a little worried about Tiffany and Jerome staying with them. Ray promises that they'll do not harm to the blue team. while the rest of the blue team, Jerome, and Tiffany plan, Ray confesses to Ty that that she had an interest in someone on the red team. Ty assures her that it is not her fault and it is not her fault for leaving him. She responds by telling him that she shouldn't worry about guys who that don't care and focus on the ones who do. She falls asleep on Ty's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Ray is woken by Tiffany who tells her that the door to the hut is locked. She realizes that Ty or Adam had put her in the hut with Jerome and Tiffany and locked the door from the outside. From opening the window curtain, she can see and hear the red team barging onto blue team camp. They claim their two missing members but Adam tells them that Tiffany and Jerome came to them for help. Both teams decide on a 1v1 battle with a member of each team. Whoever gets their opponent on their knees wins all three: Ray, Jerome, and Tiffany and the Feather. Adam chooses Ty, which stuns Ray, and Jordan chooses Mitch. At this point, she wishes for a way out. The teams put Ty and Mitch into the mini-dome for a short battle. eventually Ty gets Mitch on his knees and explains in brief detail why he needs to kill his opponent. Ray, who is watching the battle from a television screen, realizes that Ty thinks Mitch kidnapped her and now he wants to get revenge. She smashes a window, crawls out, and unlocks the front door for Jerome and Tiffany. They run to the mini-dome but not before they encounter Preston who threatens to put them back in the prison cells. When Ray escapes and continues toward the mini-dome, Preston sends soldiers after her. She finally reaches the mini-dome just when Ty is about the slice Mitch's head off. Even with Adam's disapproval, Ray rushes into the mini-dome and commands that Ty does not go through with his action. She admits that it was not Mitch who captured her. Although blue team is announced victorious, Jordan and Preston request last words with Ray. Adam refuses and forces the red team back to their camp.

Ray and Mitch sneak off to the edge of the border. They find a secret ravine on the blue team, more accessible to Ray and not impossible for Mitch. Brice finds the couple and asks Mitch if he can help him with trouble outside the dome. The trouble comes with a rebel group called the Raiders, currently led by SethBling (Seth), his deputy NoahCraftFTW (Noah), his war leader PeteZahHutt (Pete), his technician TheCampingRusher (Brayden), his soldier trainer PerpetualJordan (Jordan), and his soldiers TheKleinBagel (Sam), ajaX (Matt), boxx3r (Ed), and AussieDard (Dard). Mitch accepts Brice's request and heads back to red team camp, but not before being stopped once again by Brice who tells him about a "king" of the Raiders who almost never shows up with the rest of the group. This one "king" is the worst of them and would do anything to get what he wants. When Mitch leaves, Ray follows Brice back to his home outside of the dome. Brice notices her when he opens his front door but allows her to stay with him as long as she can go home the next morning. Ra falls asleep on Brice's couch.

When she wakes up, Brice is nowhere to be found. There are loud knocks on his door but Ray stays on the couch and listens to the noises outside. She peeks out a window and sees nine boys circled around the front door. One of them, most likely the leader, demands Brice to lead them to the entrance of the dome. This is when Ray realizes this group is the Raiders. As soon as she tries to find an exit from the house, she hears a familiar voice. One of the other Raiders calls this voice "king." Ray takes another peek out ht window, lands her eye on Preston, and in shock, closes the window as fast as she can. Preston confesses indirectly that he is a spy for the Raiders and that they want to take over both sides of the dome. He has been climbing his way to that top and once he kills Jordan, he will take over the red, blue, and eventually lead the Raiders into victory. Ray hurriedly finds a =n escape route in the floor of Brice's house and climbs down its ladder. She finds herself outside the dome and sneaks inside, only to notice that she is on the red team side.

Ray finds Jerome, who had returned to the red team for Mitch, and tells him that something is wrong with Preston. She explains about the Raiders and Preston's plan. Jerome gets notified by Ryan that there was a stranger on red team territory and the soldiers have caught him. Ray is worried that the stranger is Brice but Jerome assures her that if it is, he would give her a vibrating device. When it vibrates, it would tell her that the red team has Brice. She leaves and returns to blue team camp. Because everyone is collecting resources, Ray sneaks into her personal hut and and goes to sleep, only to find the device shaking in her hand several hours later. She exits the hut and finds Jason, who is preparing for yet another battle dome, this time to get their rightfully-won Silver Feather. Ray convinces Jason to let her participate and eventually he has no choice but to accept. She and Jason meet up with Adam, Kermit, Gizzy, and Dan (the other battle dome players). Adam can no longer argue with Ray because he always ends up losing, so he does not complain about her entry. Kermit, on the other hand, warns her of the dangers but she informs him that she'll be fine.

Meanwhile on the red team, Jordan gathers his six-person battle dome group which consists of Ryan, Preston, Mitch, Jerome, Seto, and Rob. Jordan himself decides not to face Adam another time for the moment. Mitch is worried that he'll be the first one to go out but Preston unexpectedly comforts him. Jerome, watching from afar, notices Preston slip him a mis-labeled poison bottle into Mitch's inventory. He figures out the Preston plans to kill his best friend and fool everyone, saying that the other team killed him. That way Jordan will go into a real war, elating Preston to bring his Raiders into the dome. Jerome then sees Ant with an unfamiliar man who says his name is Brice and that he did absolutely nothing. He notifies Ray via the vibrating device and lets Bice escape only on certain conditions: inform Mitch of Preston's plan, exchange the poison for another harmless sleeping potion, and sneak him out when he is supposed to die. Brice accepts, takes Jerome's fake potion, and sneaks away. Jerome adds that no one should know of this back-up plan except him, Brice, and Mitch.

Ray receives another vibration and remembers that the red team has Brice. She decides to ignore it and ask for him once the blue team wins battle dome. The game starts and only Dan gets an out for trying to mine the opponent's base. Gizzy is able to rush the red team's obsidian back to blue team base. At the sam time, Seto brings an obsidian block to the red team base. Although Kermit and Ray notice their obsidian still at base, they ignore it and agree to a tie. This tie includes a random diamond block that has been placed away from spawn. All of the members of the team have to stay together and receive a stack of stone swords, bows, and arrows. Adam leads Jason, Kermit, Gizzy, and Ray (Dan had to stay out) to the edge of the mini-dome to search for the diamond block. On the other side of the dome, Ryan leads the red team toward the center. Rob sees the block but not before Jerome notices Jason looking at the block as well. Both Rob and Jason run to it at the same time. In order to keep his opponent away, Jason shoots an arrow for warning. Preston makes Mitch drink the fake poison and pretends that Jason's arrow hit Mitch. As soon as Preston and Jason get into conflict, Brice, hiding in the bushes, drags Mitch's body outside the mini-dome. Still conscious and alive, Mitch is led by Brice out of the dome to his house. Even though he tries to struggle to tell Ray about the plan, Brice wins. Back in the mini-dome, everyone is still in shock, especially ray. The red team is declared winner because tone of their members was lost in the process. Jordan, watching from outside the mini-dome, enter sand pushes through his team to inform Adam of war. Jerome tries to interject by Jordan does not allow. Adam agrees and reminds the blue team that they did nothing wrong and that Mitch died to other causes. Everyone exits the mini-dome and goes to their respected camps. Jerome sneaks out of the red team camp and finds Ray mourning at the blue team territory ravine. He does not have time to tell her about Mitch and Brice because right next to the ravine, Tiffany, Juice, and Matt are having a secret meeting with Swift, Ian, and Kermit about putting a sop to the war. They have suspicions about Preston and Jason. They also don't know if their team is evil or not. Kermit calls out Jordan as being evil and Tiffany disagrees. She forces the rest sam group back to camp. Swift tries to tell Tiffany, who he has a crush on, that Kermit apologizes for what he said, but Ian takes Swift and Kermit to blue team camp. Ray says goodbye to Jerome and leave the ravine. Dawn worries about Ray leaving camp so often and tells Adam to take extreme measures with her.


	5. Chapter 4

Once Ray returns to camp, she runs into Adam and Jason who take her into her hut and lock her in a closet. Through the door Adam tells Ray that Dawn wanted him to tie ray up but he couldn't do that to his sister. The boys leave, Struggling to open to the door, Ray hears the war starting outside. She can see two Raiders searching the huts and knock down all the front doors. These Raiders turn out to be Matt (Raider) and Ed. They find her in the closet (after knocking down the door) and sneak her to the red bad, where Preston and the Raiders have taken over and prepare their plans. Preston plans to use Ray as bait for Adam so he can kill the current blue team leader as well as Jordan.

Meanwhile outside the dome, Brice has realizes the Raiders and their "king" are missing so he goes back inside. Mitch secretly follows him. He stumbles upon Jerome and Sam, who has turned to the good side. Sam promises to learn what the Raiders are doing and report it back to Jerome and Mitch. Brice finds Kermit, who is worrying about Ray and is trying to find Adam's location. They run into Adam who tells them Ray's location. Once Kermit and Brice look in the closet, they find Ray missing and the door knocked down.

At Preston's camp, Sam talks to Brayden, who tell him that Preston wants to kill both the leaders of the teams. Brayden also mentions that the Raiders have caught one of the blue team members and are using her for bait. Sam realizes that the victim is not someone he recognizes, so he lies that he is going to spy on the war, but is really going to meet up with Jerome and Mitch. The three: Jerome, Sam, and Mitch meet up at the blue team ravine. Sam tells the duo about the kidnapping and Mitch figures out that the Raiders have Ray. He plans to defeat Preston once and for all. Back at the taken over red camp, Preston gives Ray a choice: stay with the Raiders and Preston or have him kill Ty. After he notifies Noah to find and hunt down Ty, Ray decides to stay with Preston. Instead of killing Ty, Preston tells Noah to inform Adam and his strongest members of Ray and lead them to his base.

Ray, still feeling depressed about Mitch's death, notices Adam, Ty, Jason, and Swift with Noah heading to Preston's base. Sam has returned form his meeting and plans to help Mitch with his plan to bust out Ray. He distracts Noah, lets Swift get away and reunite with Kermit and Brice, who tell him something is not right. Brice explains the Raiders, leading the two blue team members to figure out part of Preston's plan. They notice Sam is detracting Noah and decide to recruit him onto their group as well. Kermit, Swift, Brice, and Sam name their group the Guardians. They also recruit Tiffany, Juice, Matt, and Ian. The Guardians use Sam to distract the Raiders, Preston, Adam, Ty, and Jason as Kermit and Brice help Ray escape. The other gather the remaining blue and red team members, tell them the truth, and form the Ultimate Minecraft to defeat the Raiders. There is no leader: it is just everyone: Jordan, Ryan, Ant, Matt, Rob, Gizzy, Slam, Ian, Dan, Kermit, Dawn, Ray, Sam, Brice, and eventually Jerome, Adam, Ty, and Jason. Bashur returns, saying that he found out that no one who is killed in the dome truly dies. Ray realizes that Preston does not know this because he killed Mitch. She has hope that he may still be alive.

The Ultimate Minecraft journeys to Preston's base just before he attempts to poison Adam. Ray shoots an arrow very close to his face and tells him that he can't kill anyone in the dome. Preston replies by saying that fire and poison kill immediately. He notices the size of the Ultimate Minecraft but then calls out his hundred Raider trainees. Twenty of them are the dome "spawn" ready to destroy those who "die" in the dome. He announces to the trainees to kill all of the Ultimate Minecraft except for one. He, Kermit, Brice, Swift, and Ray know that it is Ray. Once the battle has started, Kermit tells Ray to leave, and while trying to find a way out, she ends up in blue team camp. She recognizes Jerome and realizes that he is a with a living Mitch. Ray and Mitch reunite and she explains everything that has been going on. The three decide that they need to go back to the battlefield. On the way, they notice groups of Raiders keeping patrol and trying to find anyone who is not at battle. Ray, Mitch, and Jerome reach the other side of the dome just as Preston is about to pour lava on Jordan. He notices Mitch and is told by Jerome that Preston's plan did not work and that ht they had several groups and spies helping them in the process. One of the Raiders announces that all of the trainees who were at "spawn" were all killed by the Ultimate Minecraft members. Preston, extremely irritated, grabs Ray and runs into the woods. Mitch is the first one to go, followed by Jerome and Jordan.

Preston takes Ray to a secret underground cavern in the outskirts of red team territory. As he attends to other matters, Ray attempts to escape, She is caught by and told the truth about Preston's real plan. He felt lonely in the real world and wanted respect and love. This means he wanted to have Ray fall in love with him and have the blue and red teams respect him as leader. Ray mentions that he can find plenty of other girls that are outside the dome. Preston, with hope, promises that he will do no harm and apologize to all that he has hurt. They leave the careen and run into Jerome. Jerome is shocked that ray defends Preston, but when the supposed "enemy" threatens to drink his own poison, all is confirmed. Ray, Jerome, and Preston wonder where the other are and realize that Mitch and Jordan are missing.

Meanwhile, Seth comes to the conclusion that Preston had gone to the good side. He demands to become the new "king" and lead the Raiders to victory. With victory in sight, Seth calls the remain gin Raiders and trainees back into battle with the Ultimate Minecraft, this time with poisons an fire. Noah catches Mitch and Jordan and brings them to Seth. Ray, still with Preston, splits up with Jerome. While Jerome tries to find members of the ultimate Minecraft to help them , Ray and Preston attempt to rescue Mitch and Jordan. They realize the Raiders have their friends. Preston tells Ray that he will distract them while she gets extra help. She encounters Ty, who is grateful that she's alive but wants her to stay with him. Ray denies Ty's request and asks for Adam. He responds that Adam is finding a way to sneak into the Raiders' base. Quickly she says goodbye to Ty, leaves, and notices Preston making his way to the base. Across the way, Ray also spots Adam and arches to him. She wants to make sure that Adam and Preston do no meet up because that would leave one of them (Preston) most likely dead. He asks her where she has been all this time and she replies that it is a long story. They continue their way into the base but meet up with Preston. Adam, infuriated, attempts to attack him but Ray holds her brother back. She tells him that he has switched to the good side. All three of them head to the main floor where Seth and Noah keep a close eye on the hostages. Ray explains to the others that she is going to help Mitch and Jordan escape. Imitating the conversation with Swift and Kermit about Dawn's capture, adam reminds her of the dangers, but preset on encourages her decision. With hope, Ray sneaks past a few Raider trainees and meets up with Jordan. She quickly unties him from ropes and the two make their way past more Raiders and trainees to Mitch. They notice Mitch in a much more complex trap than Jordan's, and Seth and Noah chatting on the sidelines. He is hanging, by chains, over a pool of steaming lava. While Jordan tries to find a way to turn off the laws, Ray grabs a sword, prepared to battle the two head Raiders.


	6. Chapter 5

This certain moment, a Raider trainee brings Adam to Seth. He had been snooping around the base. Seth demands the trainee to bring Jordan to the main platform as well. A minute later, the trainee comes back, saying that Jordan is missing. Worried, Seth takes the trainee to find Jordan while Noah stays behind. Mitch and Adam, tied to the posts over lava, attempt to figure a way out. Meanwhile, behind a corner, Jordan thinks of a brilliant idea and whispers it to Ray. She takes a piece of wood and creeps into the hallways, trying not to be seen. Instead, she is spotted by the same trainee that was with Seth, but she does not recognize Ray. Being poised off as another trainee, Ray steals poison from the Raiders' poison room. She ends up of the other side of the main platform. She knocks out Noah and allows Jordan to give him the poison. With Noah's arrows and a lot of nets, Ray and Jordan are able to get Adam and Mitch safely down from the melting posts. Jordan secretly informs ray that in oder to keep himself safe, Preston was caught in the process. Tired of saving people, she tells Jordan, Adam, and Mitch to find safety while she rescues Preston. Before they leave, Mitch and Ray share a passionate kiss. Adam realizes his sister is in love with Mitch but respects her decision.

Ray makes her way to the other side of the base but runs into the same trainee. She introduces herself as Stacy, tells Ray that she is new to the group. and has no real explanation of what is going on. Stacy finds Seth and they head back to where Noah and the hostages were supposed to be. Seth notices Noah dead and Mitch and Adam missing, At first he suspects that Jordan freed them but realizes that the best with a bow is Adam's younger sister Ray. He leads Stacy to Preston yet gain. Meanwhile, Ray is in the middle of untying Preston from his trap when Seth and Stacy enter. Recognizing Ray, Stacy announces that she was in the bas earlier when the other hostages were still there. Seth decides to give Ray a sleeping potion and not kill her unless he has full control over the dome. He succeeds in the potion aspect and demands that Preston and ten of the eighty trainees, including Stacy, come to Seth's manor outside the dome. At the battlefield, all of the trainees have been told to return to base, just in time for Jordan, Mitch, and Adam to meet up with the rest of the Ultimate Minecraft. Kermit asks where Ray is and Adam replies by saying she saving's a friend. He goes along with this theory.

Ray wakes up being carried in the arms of an unfamiliar man. He does not seem as if he should be a Raider and is very friendly to her. The man introduces himself as Joey and explains to her that the group is heading to Seth's manor far away from the dome. In trust, Ray notices the dome off in the distance. Ignoring that obvious fact, Joey continues on with his life story and how ugly the uniform looks on himself. Creating an interesting plan, Ray bribes her freedom with a new outfit for Joey. He replies by telling her that he and his friend Stacy never wanted to be part of the Raiders. They were forced by one of their "strong" colleagues. Ray and Joey secretly creep to Brice's house and Joey exchanges clothes for better ones. They take Brice's underground tunnel and travel back to the dome. Luckily the entrance is on the blue team side although last time it was red. Confused but relieved, Ray takes Joey inside the dome and uses him to get past roaming trainees. They finally come across a safe area. Ray confesses to Joey that Adam was Sky, leader of the Budder Army and everyone was united under his command. He reigned terror over evil squids and eventually they were the best online Minecraft group in history. When Sky had been exploring new territory with Jordan, he found the Silver Feather and vainly wanted to take it for himself. (Ray wasn't interested in the game at this point but took interest soon after.) As the Feather became more powerful, it transported every player to an alternate universe and they had no way to escape on a day called the "judgement day." Anyone who had an account that was used in the past three months of the "judgment day" and forward were stuck in the new world. The dome was built for protection and once it was finished, Jordan and Sky claimed their teams and territories. The rest of the time the two teams battled each other for the Feather until the day Dawn was kidnapped. Joey, shocked, reminds Ray that they have a plan ton continue. Lost in thought, she snaps out of it and leads Joey to the battlefield.

Once at their destination, Ray and Joey notice there is no one in sight. No one is at the Raiders' base and the Ultimate Minecraft has gone missing. They find Jerome, who had searched for the group at "spawn." With no luck, he came back and found no one at the battlefield as well. Meanwhile, the Ultimate Minecraft has made their way to Seth's manor or because they realized Ray is with the Raiders. Adam protests a revolution but is interrupted by Seth, who asks for Adam and Jordan's freedom in exchange of Preston and Ray. He agrees, while Jordan on the fence still, and demands the hostages. Seth tries to find Ray, who was with one of the trainees. When Seth insults the trainee, Stacy exclaims that it was her friend Joey. He ignores Stacy and also ignores the fact that Ray is missing. Instead he tells Adam and Jordan to come back to the manor in an hour alone and they will do a fair trade. The Ultimate Minecraft leaves.

Back at the battlefield, Ray, Joey, and Jerome decide to go to the manor to at least save Preston. On the way, they encounter Stacy, who tells them that she quit for herself and Joey, but now Seth has put the two on a "death list." Nervous, Joey tries to retreat but with Ray's help, Joey, Stacy, Jerome, and herself continue to the manor. They accidentally run into Bashur and he takes them to the rest of the Ultimate Minecraft. Ray reunites with Mitch, Adam, Ty, Kermit, and Brice. Adam realizes Ray is back and storms to the manor in order to cancel the deal with Seth. Preston has escaped but there are now many Raiders including Seth, Pete, Jordan, Matt, Ed, and Dard, and many trainees after him. On a search mission for Adam, Ray and Jordan team up with Preston to fight off several trainees that had found him. Soon enough Ray, Jordan, and Preston retreat to the dome.

Ray finds Ty and tells him that she no longer has romantic feelings for him and is interested in someone else, When she reveals she likes Preston, Ty advises her to stay with Mitch, who she can trust completely. Ray agrees but keeps her small interest for Preston hidden. She then teas Jordan back outside to find Adam. Joey joins them as well. To not draw any attention to the plan, Ray reminds Jordan and Joey to keep it a secret from anyone but themselves and Preston. At the manor, Adam confronts Seth and it is revealed that the Raiders lost both of their hostages. As soon as he commands Pete and Jordan to get their hands on Adam, Ray, the other Jordan, and Joey arrive. Seth's attitude brightens up because he is only missing Preston and Stacy but has all of the people he wants. He demands the trainees to take Adam, Ray, Joey and Jordan to the prison. Ray and Jordan put up a fight but fail and are taken with the others to the prison. Jordan is put with with Adam, and Ray is put with Joey, who Seth doe snot care to call by his real name. With no hope left, ray secretly confesses to Joey that she had a relationship with a boy named Nick. This was before the "judgement day." She says that Nick was going to propose to her on that day and she was reminded of him through Mitch. Mitch is so much like Nick that Ray realized that id everyone escaped the new world, she would go back to New York, her college, hand be with Nick. Adam hears this from the cell next door but decides not to interrupt. About an hour later, Ray wakes up to find Preston with Brice and Kermit on the other side of the bars. He helps her escape, and Ray lets him know that she is thankful that he came. Preston, Ray, Kermit, Brice, Jordan, Joey, and Adam travel back ti the dome. On the way, Adam interrogates Ray about Nick but she lies that she doesn't know any Nick's. Still worried, Adam lets this lie slide but plans to come back with simpler methods.


	7. Chapter 6

At the dome, Mitch is relieved to see Ray again. To make her visit short, news is spread that Stacy has gone missing. Joey recruits Ray, Jordan, Kermit, Preston, and Adam to help him find her. While searching in the woods, Kermit and Ray worry that Joey and the rest of the group are lost. They soon find a dome that they think is theirs. Upon entering, they find a headquarters of technology way ahead of their time. The group encounters an angry woman who demands that they see the boss. After going trough hundred of rooms, they finally meet the boss and creator of the new dome, none other than TobyTurner (Toby). Joey confronts Toby about Stacy and it turns out that she was there the whole time. On the other hand, Ray begins to worry when Adam and Toby discuss the war against the squids. Preston tells her that the battle was before she arrived in the new weld. It was also before the dome was built and then Budder Army was trying to find a new location for their headquarters. When everyone was kidnapped by the squids except Adam, Jordan, Ant, and a player named Ethan, who suspiciously disappeared when the dome was built, one of Notch's children, IAngel, showed up. She helped Adam's team win but soon after the first battle, IAngel was taken by the squids. Everyone, even IAngel's siblings, and a newfound Noah and his sister Marz, joined in a second battle. Once Preston confesses that Noah, Jordan, and Marz are all the children of Herobrine, Ray realizes why Jordan wanted to kill Noah so badly. He also tells her that the Feather had no effect in the battle against the squids. Ray believes everything Preston says but is very suspicious about Toby's motives. She has a nervous breakdown while worrying about Adam's safety and is stopped when Preston kisses her. Adam watches from inside and figures out Ray likes Preston, making him even more furious with the former Raiders' leader.

Joey, Stacy, Jordan, Adam, Ray, Preston, and Kermit leave Toby's dome but come across a large problem: the squids and their leader Derpollous have returned. At the dome, Mitch starts to worry about how long it has taken tone group to get back (Kermit told Mitch and Jerome about the plan). He takes Jerome to search for Ray outside the dome. Meanwhile, the group tries to escape the view of the squids while also trying to get to a safe area. They see Seth's manor and decide that they need to go there. Ray notices Mitch and Jerome and tells the others that she is going to to get the duo. She makes it across but Jerome trips on the way back, causing Ray to go back and save him. Both are caught by the squids. The squids, however, do not know Ray's identity so she poses as "Ruby" and offers her knowledge in budder in exchange for Jerome's freedom. Although Jerome interjects, the squids agree and let him go. Ray sends a morse code message to Preston via the vibration device about her basic plan. Over a period of two days, Ray teaches the squids an alternative way of defeating the Budder Army. She knows that Sky's team will win but the squids do not know this.

Both sides prepare for battle. The Ultimate Minecraft has joined with the Raiders and Toby's Audience to create the Budder Army. Derpollous promotes "Ruby" to chief or war. The battle commences and Mitch finds his way to Ray. They get out of the way of the squids and reunite in a deserted hut. She explains the alternative way to Mitch who explains to Jerome who runs to inform Adam. He never reaches the leader of the Budder Army. Meanwhile back on the battlefield, Derpollous searches for "Ruby" for help with Sky's Army. He runs into Adam, who knocks him on his knees. Ray comes to the battlefield and confess to the leader squid that she is a real part of the Budder Army and that she is Sky's sister but not before Adam and Derpollous figure it out for themselves. At this moment, Ray is being held back by Jerome and Mitch. The squid, furious, commands all of his troops to attack the Budder Army. Mitch takes Ray to Seth's now abandoned manor and they hide in the unlocked cells. A little while later, the back door opens. Ray and Mitch sneak around the corner to only find Preston, who tells them that the squids are after Ray. He recommends that they leave the manor and head back to the Budder Army. Mitch disagrees with Preston and says he knows what's best for Ray. Preston interjects by reminding him that he was with her more than Mitch. Upset, Mitch picks a fight with him, causing Ray to have another breakdown. Once she calms down, so does the quarrel between Preston and Mitch but both are envious of each other. After another hour, the trio hears voices coming from outside and realize that the squids have found the manor. Ray, Mitch, and Preston try to escape but are caught and taken to Derpollous.

In the realm of the squids, Ray finds that the rest of the Budder Army has also been captured by the squids. She is separated from the boys and put with Adam and IAngel, who have been injured. A little while later after being ignored by the squids, she notices that her chains are loose and there is a bow with 30 arrows on the other side of the area. She wishes IAngel good luck and races too grab the bow and arrows. She quickly finds her way to the portal back into the "new world" and enters it. As soon as she finds a safe spot, Ray encounters a girl a little younger than her who does not introduce herself until she takes Ray into the Nether. Although Ray cannot figure out how she did that, the girl finally says that her name is Marz. Marz did not bring her to the Nether to question her about her brother Noah's death but to taker her to see her father. Before Ray can figure out who Marz's father is, she is brought before Herobrine. She finally realizes that Noah, Marz, and Jordan were/are the children of Herobrine because that was what Preston told her. Herobrine tells Ray that he freed her from the squids because he thinks that she is essential to the Budder Army. If Sky does get killed, Ray is the one to receive his old position due to her potential at the job. He also mentions that since he did a favor for her, she needs to do one for him as well. Not telling her about the favor, Marz leads Ray outside and says that she will be Ray's help to defeat the squids, save the Budder Army, and get rid of Preston. Marz has a hatred for her father for hating the lava creepers but does not question his authority. Even though only Preston's Minecraft skin is a lava creeper, Herobrine finds it threatening to his power. Ray tries to find a way around killing him and Marz agrees with her ideas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I just wanted to update as soon as I could!**

Marz tells Ray that there was a survivor of the squid battle who was not captured. They are surprised to find out that the survivor is Joey. Ray learns that Marz has transporting powers and they easily find Joey. Marz, Ray, and Joey travel to the headquarters of Markiplier and PBG for more help. They are able to convince the two groups to help the Budder Army but everyone seems to take interest for Ray, who they did not know was the sister of the Budder King. Joey doesn't know if they can trust Marz but Ray reassures him that she is trustworthy. They continue their way to the Dwellers, who have been without a leader ever since Caveman (Dan) left for Adam's blue team. A few of the Dwellers recognize Ray and Joey and lead them to Joey's Minecraft fan base, which has resided on their land. He rallies both his and Stacy's Minecraft fan bases to join him in defeating the squids. They gather al of the other Youtubers' Minecraft fan bases as well. Later that day, all of the groups meet outside Toby's dome. They decide, under Joey and Marz's command, to storm the squid dimension unexpectedly. Marz and Joey tell Ray to bust out Sky and the others while the larger addition to the Budder Army fights the squids.

Everyone raids into the squid dimension and takes their enemies by surprise. Ray, a returned Ethan, and one of the Dwellers sneak into the prisons and free IAngel. When she says that Adam is with Derpollous, Ray tells Ethan, the Dweller, and IAngel to free the others while she goes for her brother. Looking through the empty hallways, she stumbles into Derpollous wearing Adam's clothing. Although Ray believes he is not dead, the leader squid tries to tell her otherwise. He also mentions that if the leader of a group had a sister of daughter and that woman had a legal bond with someone else, that other person would get 3/4 of the power. Adam, half-naked and limping, commands Derpollous to get his tentacles off of his sister. A failed attempt to place the Budder King in his grasp occurs when Jerome pops out of the shadows and destroys Derpollous's guard squids. In fury, the squid grabs Ray, who is secretly carrying Mitch's diamond axe, and puts her into a mine cart. Derpollous climbs in as well, locks the door, and tells his other guard squids to make the cart go as fast as it can. Ray, with no other options, tricks the squid into falling in love with her and then uses the diamond axe to break open the door. She quickly jumps out, leaving Derpollous in a bigger rage than ever.

Ray finds IAngel, Ethan, and Jerome who tell her that everyone is free but Adam is seriously injured. They lead her to a safe area where Adam lies, barely conscious. Dawn, Ty, Tiffany, Stacy, and Joey are at his side. Adam asks how Ray escaped the squid and she shows him Mitch's axe. Toby arrives at the safe area with Ray's budder sword. He starts the trend of calling Ray "The Budder Princess" and leads her to the battlefield. She reunites with Mitch, returns his axe, and continues on with the battle. Eventually Derpollous returns and threatens her that if she does not stay with the squids, he will kill Mitch. Ray refuses and chops off one of Derpollous's tentacles with her budder sword. She reminds him that since Sky is in recovery, she takes on the responsibility of the Budder Army. He responds by saying that she will pay for his injury by the death of the creeper. At this moment, Ray realizes Derpollous is working with with Herobrine and that the squids are going to kill Preston. Mitch and Ray race off while Derpollous is distracted by IAngel and find Preston being strangled by a squid. They save him by destroying the squid and tell him that he needs to be in a safe place, most likely the safe area where Adam is.


	9. Update Info

Sorry. I may not be able to update this story for a while. I've been super busy with everything, especially a new story on my other account. Here's the link: s/9479425/1/Alone-in-the-Wild. It's_ really_ good. I know those who follow me with this story will like it.

Thank you for reading this even though it's probably a waste of time. Bye for now and I'll see you on my other account!

Budder!

Ray (arianagrandeluver aka raydoesminecraft)


	10. Chapter 8

Mitch and Ray leave Preston in the safe area with the others and continue to fight against the squids. They run into Toby yet again who tells them that IAngel is is serious danger. Derpollous has her in his grasp and is about to kill her. Ray rushes to the squid headquarters with Mitch and Toby and slays at least 20 of the guards on the way. IAngel is unfortunately "killed" by the squids but actually vanishes instead. Angry, Ray attacks Derpollous and chops off another one of his tentacles with her budder sword. Mitch suddenly disappears, leaving Toby and Ray to deal with the squids. Derpollous catches them in the act of killing his minions. He decides to command his guards to not only kill Preston, but Mitch as well. Also he plans to go himself and slay Adam. Ray, furious, uses Toby's budder sword to free them from the squid's trap. She explains that the squids could only budder to their advantage for a small period of time. That time had ended. Ray and Toby separate, Ray going to save Adam and Mitch, while Toby goes for Preston. Finding the safe area, Ray notices Adam alone, but healed, and they start to fight off Derpollous and a few of his guards.

Herobrine becomes visible to Ray only, and transports her into the Nether. He explains to Ray, now tied up, that she is vital to his plans to overthrow his brother. All of the sudden, Notch appears, fiercely stating that he wants Ray out of the Nether. He wants Herobrine to stay away from her and her friends. The two brothers begin fighting, but Herobrine triumphs. In a rage, Notch sends Herobrine and the squids into the End for a thousand years.

Once Ray is untied by Notch, he tells her that she has special powers that she cannot know about at this moment. He explains the theory of fate: it is predetermined by a force stronger than himself. Notch can later fate, but it comes to the same reality: it cannot be changed. Mitch arrives in the Nether and Ray says that Notch was with her (Notch had disappeared when Mitch entered). All of the squids are gone and now the Ultimate Minecraft, renamed the Sky Army, and their allies can live in peace for a thousand years.

Mitch, Ray, and all of their friends travel back to the dome. Adam leads his group in knocking down the glass that surrounds the area. They begin building a beautiful base made out of budder where everyone is accepted. Ray and Mitch live happily together. She never truly gets over her feelings for Preston, but they still remain friends. Her bond with Adam grows once the Sky Army is officially re-established and his old personality comes back. Dawn, furious at her boyfriend, dumps him and leaves the Sky Army for good. Everyone returns to their old locations, except those who had their bases destroyed during the battles. Ray stays friends and allies with everyone she met even though they each go their separate ways.

*A few months after these events, Ray decides to leave the Sky Army and venture off on her own. She has thought of bringing Mitch with her, but she supposes that he can find his way without her. She holds onto the Silver Feather, the most powerful weapon in the Overworld.

**Thanks for reading this. Although it is only a synopsis, I hope on trying to re-write it into a more detailed story on raydoesminecraft.**

**It really means a lot. Post a review if you would like me to re-write it, or even a favorite works too!**

**Your fellow Sky Army recruit and friend,**

**Ray**


End file.
